kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Okada
|Manga Debut = Chapter 8 |Anime Debut = Episode 5}} is manager. She is very strict, and dedicated to her job. According to Elsie, while she was acting as Kanon, Okada has a personality similar to . Character Overview Personality Okada does her best to do everything for Kanon. At times, she tends to be very pushy, and often overworks her. Although she is strict with Kanon, she cares about her. The two share a unique and special bond, where she tends to help Kanon when she needs it. Okada, in later chapters, appears to know of some of the rumors about Kanon's boyfriend. She believes that Keima, the boy that Kanon had spent a lot of time with, might be this very person. Throughout the Idol Arc, Okada was constantly worrying about Kanon, and whether or not she would sing at the Narusawa Seaside Hall. However, she has proven to also be resourceful with her job, as she takes this matter into her own hands. With her authority, she managed to delegate everybody to help and search for Kanon. Appearance Okada is usually seen wearing a grey woman's suit and a black skirt. Her hair is tied up, and she is usually seen wearing glasses. Character History Idol Arc Okada is usually shown to be managing Kanon's daily activities. She tends to worry too much about Kanon and her grades, stating that she is still only a kid. She yet again gets over worried and stresses herself out when Kanon disappears, due to her insecurities. As Kanon's capture is complete, the latter returns to the hall where the former sighs in relief. She does this as she can still keep her job and that Kanon did not disappoint her fans. Old Conquest Arc During the goddess search arc, when Kanon was stabbed, Okada was briefly shown as she attempted to call Kanon. This was to no avail. Fortunately, Elsie disguises as Kanon (Elnon) and is able to cover for Kanon as she is being healed. Even with Kanon's new form of speech (the one from Hell,) Okada still has not realized. Mai-High Festival Arc During the eve of the Mai-High festival, Okada saw Elsie drag Keima into the theater which was used as a rehearsal stage. As Elsie asks her if she could leave for a short while with Keima, Okada reluctantly complies. When Keima was searching for the passageway into the cave full of Weiss, Okada was shown to be tailing and following them. She realizes that Keima is the infamous 'Kanon's boyfriend' in the rumors. As "Kanon" flies away to the seaside park, Okada tries to stop them but by this time, they already disappeared. Later, when Elsie had returned, Okada yet again becomes angry as she had done things on her own. Elsie did not tell her the reason of her absence. Relationships Kanon Nakagawa Being the manager of Kanon, the two share an unique bond close to best friends. She does not seem to be able to differentiate between Elsie in disguise and Kanon, however. Trivia *Her name is derived from the . (岡田 駅''Okada'-eki'') Category:Female Characters Category:Plot Overviews